borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Veggienater
Re: Project Well if you REALLY want to help.. you can go through this page and open the forums in a new tab, then look through the history of the forum page to see where they were before they were candidates for archival... and then assign one of the categories i've created and put that for the header instead. :) 03:02, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :thank you! you don't have to do all of the pages tonight, i usually just do 10 pages at a time, then pick at it later.. that page is nothing compared to the one that i have been working one, only have a fraction of it left. >.< 03:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC) dotonesixeight Personally, I would have dropped the 'hammer on him for it, since it was blatant. But it's cool either way. Can't block him now till he acts again. 20:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Looking for a few Pearls Hey, Was looking threw the wiki here and see you have a few pearls. Just wondering if you would be able to dupe a few for me if you dont mind. I seem to have no luck when it comes to pearls droping. I have 2 but they are low lvl but cant get the ones i would like to have drop. These are the ones i am looking for. If you could help out that would be awesome. I also sent an Xbox live in game msg. Gt zhrage. Thanks in advance if you can help out. :) 360 dmg, 93.9 acc, 8.8 RoF, 120 mag, X4 Acid, 2.1 scope. Glorious Serpens 1677 dmg, 98.1 acc, 0.3 RoF, 3 mag. Fearsome Bessie ( most likely a legit construct )(lvl61) 3464 capacity, 305 recharge. Hardened Ironclad Also looking for a good nemisis if possible. 21:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) and how do i upload one ? :one what? 12:12, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Anarchy 228x4 Hey I saw you had a really nice double anarchy and I was wondering if you would be willing to dupe it for me. Thanks. GT vietmanx Vietmanx 22:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC) blank Sweet! And what exactly do we do in this club? :D Auntarie 19:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :wave it about, menacingly. 02:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Dunno bout chu' But I was surprised that the other peeps in our game didn't use OP mods.. Sorry, I didn't have much to trade, i've lost variety in all my characters inventory when i started doing manufacturer only characters. Thanks again for teh weapons though. (i think almost half of the legendary weapons i use were gifted by you) :3 04:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC) hey im looking for some help in obtaing a few(mainly stalker/aries) hey this is GT: Timsrtrrrrrrrrr (ya thats 9 R's) this is my first time on the wiki (couldnt help to notice your absolutely BOSS inventory) so i am trying to reach u as i heard this was the place. basicly im seeing if you could dupeliacte that sweet unscoped stalker of yours (maybe that 1136 aries too). im no noob but as i play bymyslef im not familiar with the dupelication process but if you could help me out itd be sweet( tho ive been farming for days i dont really got any cool gear or atleast better than what you have to give in return) i also xbl msged u hope that was ok since i saw you wanted ppl to msg you here )Sora354 22:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks now, sadly ive lost my headset (ill try to find before we have a chance to meet up on xbl) but i can bring my best inventory and lay them out for you to see if u want to dupe it. wel im on xbl a lot so hope we can meet up soon (also i live in the US so i know our timeframes put us at a disavantage but ill try to match u when the opportunint is right. thanks again man. Thank you. For being the voice of reason and fairness.--Mensahero 09:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Stat modifiers text I've changed some of the text surrounding the links to the stat modifiers pages. The link itself is very much still intact, the context just sounds/reads better. Figured I'd let you know. 11:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ellooo!!!!!!! Its McRedidyred. Heard you on Xbox 360?!?! If true maybe we could help each other out?..... McRedidyred Hey veggienater i saw your inventory and i PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE wanted some of your guuns PPPPLLEEEAASSSSSEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!... the guns that i wanted are your lvl. 61 tsunami pearlecent with 248 dmg, 93.5 acc, 12.5 RoF, 55 mag, 3.9 scope, x4 Elec...and your orange combustion hellfire with 241 dmg, 87.6 acc, 12.5 RoF. 55 mag, 3.9 scoped.... PLEASE i will do anything for you cause i have a modded gun that does infinate dammage so i could kill stuff for you or i could kill crawmerax the invinsable or anything but please let me have those 2 guns cause i have been looking for ever for those guns with such good stats PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Message me back whenever possible and as soon as possible!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no need to beg:P... i will dupe those guns for you as soon as you tell me who you are and what your GT is. 03:39, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh My! Been waiting for someone to make me a ubx for that for a loooong time, thx a clap-load-- 23:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Trade Hey, thanks again man. Really appreciate the help, 21:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Found lots of stuff id like to duplicate in your inventory nd have posted my spredsheet inventory in a recent haves/wants post. My GT is I WANCHA BABIES Let me know (preferably through Xbox, but whatever is conveinient) if you will be available. Hey, I WANCHA BABIES again, Just wondering if you had any peace keeper mods or ogre mods. Thanks, -I WANCHA BABIES Why does this guy want Veg's babies? 19:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC) can I have your babies too?-- 11:58, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :NO ONE CAN HAVE "MY" BABIES. Thats just the way it is! 01:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Jakobs outrage I salute your sang-froid. Dämmerung 16:42, October 26, 2011 (UTC) no problem i will be back for part 2